1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor, and more particularly, to a motor including a busbar connecting coils connected in parallel to a stator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A motor includes a shaft formed to be rotatable, a rotor coupled to the shaft, and stators fixed inside a housing. The stators are installed along a circumference of the rotor at regular intervals. Coils that form a rotating magnetic field are wound around the stators to induce electrical interaction with the rotor and induce the rotor to rotate.
A busbar electrically connected to the coils is disposed on an upper end of the stator. The busbar generally includes a ring-shaped busbar body and terminals formed on the busbar body to be connected to the coils.
The coils and the terminals are generally fused to be connected to each other, and thus problems in that coatings of the coils are worn due to vibration in an environment with strong vibration or connection terminals of the coils are cut may occur.
A major cause of the problems is movement of the busbar due to vibration. A solution to prevent movement of the busbar is impregnation or molding of a wire. However, the solution has problems in that an additional process is needed and management and manufacturing costs are increased.